


anime lemons part 2: the lemoning

by imhereforpiano



Category: Original Work
Genre: joke, no like seriously this is a joke, sayori best btw, this isnt an actual lemon book i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imhereforpiano/pseuds/imhereforpiano
Summary: a lot of lemons happen.





	anime lemons part 2: the lemoning

**Author's Note:**

> reminder that this story is a joke - it isn't a lemon story.
> 
> "part 1" is on wattpad, by the way.

one day i was walkin down the street.........  
i looked 2 my left and u won't believe what i saw2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

a lemon!!!!  
i picked it up and it was dirty coz it was on the floor,,  
so i went home and clend it!!  
and then i cut it open and it was fresh

and then i ate it!!!!!!!!!

the end


End file.
